Sad Love
by Spark Buster
Summary: LockdownxOC, slight LockdownXProwl. Lockdown shows Prowl his past lover, Flames. This is supposed to be the first of a mini series, anyway, this doesn't really have Mature Content, but the other stories will, and I want them all in the same rating
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1) Moves Like Jagger

Flames walked toward the Milky Way Bar and stared at the flashy lights coming from inside. She stepped in, rubbing one of her dark orange servos behind her head.

"The usual?" Diablo asked her.

"You got it," Flames sighed.

Diablo and her go way back, since they were, at least what organics would say, "teens." Diablo was a very attractive mech, his armour was very smooth, and his paint job fitted his laidback, loyal personality. He had a silver lining and whose main color was orange.

"So, how was it?" Diablo returned with her highgrade.

"The hunt? Okay, I guess….. it's better than the ones I've had in the past stellar cycles," Flames sighed.

"Not as good as it was with him was it?"

Flames dental plates slightly clenched together.

"_Aw slag, I struck a nerve," _Diablo thought to himself.

Flames shot him a glare; it wasn't the first time Diablo struck that certain nerve in her spark, but the way he brought _him_ up pissed the frag out of her.

"For Primus sakes, why don't you just say his name?" Flames slightly yelled.

"Because I know you still love him! You put on a brave face, but deep inside, I know you regret leaving him as his bounty hunting partner, and every time I bring him up, you're always, Ms. I miss him so much! Ms. I shouldn't have left him!" Diablo shot back.

"Fair enough, but would it kill you to say his name?" Flames sighed.

Diablo sighed too; he couldn't keep hurting Flames by bringing _him _up, "Okay, but seriously, you really miss him don't you?

"Who's missing who?" a familiar voiced asked.

Diablo's eyes widened.

"What is it, D? Don't tell me it's those assholes that keep trying to rob you," Flames sipped her highgrade.

"Uh… what can I get you…. Sir?" Diablo was lost for words.

"Oh c'mon, D! I know it's been a long time, but you don't have to address me so formally, I'm feelin' hurt!" the same voice laughed.

"_What the frag? Only two people have called Diablo 'D' in my whole entire function!... But no, it can't be!" _Flames thought to herself.

Flames whirled around, and her optics widened. It, it was _him_; it was the mech she still loved, her old bounty hunting partner, the one she left because he never felt the same. It was _him_, it was…

Lockdown.

"My aren't you a cutie," Lockdown cupped Flames's cheek with his non-hooked hand.

"Don't touch me," Flames swatted his hand away.

"Hmm, feisty! D, who's this?" Lockdown motioned to Flames.

"Y- You don't recognize her?" Diablo was shocked.

"No, should I?"

"She's-"

"-No, it's okay if he doesn't remember me," Flames cut of Diablo.

Flames wasn't surprised Lockdown didn't remember her, she added and removed different mods to herself, last time he saw her, she was as skinny as a toothpick, and with only cyber-ninja armour that she'd found at the dump, but she kept the light armour under the layer of mods she added.

Flames drank her highgrade.

Lockdown gave Diablo a look, but he shrugged it off.

The club's DJ switched disk and played a familiar song they'd all heard, from an organic group called Maroon 5.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_Can take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

Flames picked up a beat and got on the floor, surprising Diablo, and catching Lockdown's attention.

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_You with them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

Flames had her servos running on her neck and on her waist while she began swaying her hips, a few femmes joined in the dancing, but everyone in the bar had their attention on Flames.

But then a sudden transmission interrupted everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2) Painful Memories

"Greetings fellow Autobots, Neutrals, and possibly Decepticons, we are here placing a bounty of 30,000,000 credits on the bounty hunter Lockdown's head for sabotaging one of our facilities, the award is open to anyone," Perceptor, the one of the Autobot agents announced and showed a picture of the wanted bounty hunter.

Everyone looked at Lockdown.

"Well, D," Lockdown put his bottle down and turned to Diablo, "I best be goin'."

"Not so fast," a mech pulled out an energon blaster and pointed it at Lockdown's head.

"Now come on people, we can sort this out in a nice orderly fashion," Lockdown raised his hand.

"Yeah, anyone who hits him gets their aft kicked," Flames defended stepping in front of Lockdown, wanting not the reward money for her old partner, but to show him something, something that will hopefully refresh his memory.

"What's a fragile femme like you got on any o' us mechs?" a mech in the back laughed.

Flames's dental plates clenched again.

"Ooh, you did not just call her fragile," Diablo bit back a laugh.

"Yeah, I did, what's so funny?" the mech replied.

"I'll just have to call the medics when this is done," Diablo laughed.

"What are you talk-"

Flames delivered five kicks and did a break dance move while her pedes hit the faceplates of 6 to 7 mechs.

Diablo folded his arms and smiled while Lockdown was astounded.

Flames activated one of her mods while the mechs were dazed, she knocked one out and swung him behind the bar and took ship shaped into him.

"Where'd she go!" a mech barked.

"Right here, slaghead!" Flames fazed back to her normal self and delivered a heated punch.

Diablo shot Lockdown a look.

"What!" the bounty hunter asked.

"She's saving your aft! Go help her!" Diablo ushered.

"Ugh, fine!"

Lockdown whipped out his chainsaw.

"Hmm, must be a new mod," Flames thought as she saw the blades spin.

The two ended the fight back-to-back.

"Why'd you save me?" Lockdown asked wiping energon from his chasis.

"Because, Lockdown, there's something I want to show you, c'mon, follow me to my ship," Flames replied.

"Look, if you wanna interface, you've got the wrong bot, but….. My buddy D here would be-"

"I'm not interested in one of my best friends," Flames snorted.

"'One of my best friends'?" Lockdown thought to himself

"Umm, then what are you interested in?" Lockdown asked.

"You. You need your memory refreshed," Flames grabbed

They walked cautiously to the docks and stopped at a black ship, in Cybertronian it said: The Black Dragon.

It was shaped like a dragon, a tail, wings, etc.

But of course Lockdown had seen this ship before, it belonged to his old bounty hunting partner and best friend Flames-she'd killed the previous owner to control the ship-, he'd met her along with Diablo, but… he hadn't seen her in 75-or so- stellar cycles.

When they entered and Flames closed the door, Lockdown tackled Flames.

"What the Pit!" Flames yelled.

"Did you buy this ship?" Lockdown yelled.

"No, I killed its previous owner," Flames said, of course it was true, she didn't have enough credits, and the previous owner had killed her cousin, but she knew that memories were coming back to Lockdown.

"DAMN YOU TO PIT!" Lockdown threw Flames- still not knowing it was her with different mods- against the wall.

"What is your problem!" Flames yelled.

"YOU! You killed her! You killed one of my best friends! My one best friend who I-, who I loved, but….. I didn't say anything after or before she left….." Lockdown lowered his voice, painful memories flowing through his processor.

Lockdown touched the femme he'd just thrown, and said, "Look at my past, when she left, what I regret."

Flames just nodded.

…..Flashback…..

(Lockdown's P.O.V.)

"_You don't mind me goin' solo?" Flames asked me._

"_Nope," I lied. It pained me, seeing the femme I loved leave, seeing one of my best friends leave. But, she was never interested in me._

"_Should- Should we keep in touch?" she asked smiling that beautiful smile of hers._

"_Nawh, probably not, we'll be busy kicking aft and collecting bounties!" I tried to put on a brave face, if we did keep in touch, I'd cry just hearing her voice._

"_Oh…. Okay," I saw hurt and sadness in her eyes._

"DAMMIT! I shouldn't have said not to!" _Lockdown mentally kicked himself._

"_Well, I'm stopping by Blaze City to say a good bye to D," she smiled as she closed her ships door._

_As she flies away, I sit polishing my trophies, but then I notice something._

_One of her trophies, the visor of one of the Grade A bounties she killed with my hook when it got shot off. And then, there was a note; in her note she said:_

_Dear Lockdown,_

_I'm going to miss you a lot, miss your smile, grin, laugh, everything! I want you to have this! It's the visor from that slagface Optic Freezer, remember? I figured you would say no to keep this, so I left it here on purpose, pretty smart huh? Anyway, I hope we'll see each other again in our functions, I'll miss you, and I love ya' very much!_

_Kicks and Giggles,_

_Flames_

_My tears dripped around the part when she said I love ya' very much, but, I knew she only meant it as a friend._

_I flew to Blaze City and calmly, yet forcefully opened the door to the Milky Way Bar._

"_Oh, Lockdown! Flames just left into the space bridge, did you say goodbye?" Diablo asked me._

"_Yeah," I nodded._

"_Want a drink? It's on me," D smiled._

_I was too late, Flames was gone, gone to who knows where, and I can't even contact her._

"_Hey, do you have contact number for Flames?" I asked Diablo._

"_Nope, she said that where she was going she wouldn't have time for check ins since there're a lot of bounties!" Diablo laughed, drunk of his aft._

_That was that, I'd lost her._

…..End of Flashback….

Lockdown heard sniffling.

"Don't show me your pity, quit crying," Lockdown wiped a few tears.

"_Primus this is embarrassing, crying in front of some femme you don't know."_

"I- I'm not showing you pity," Flames cried as she smiled.

"Then what are you showing?" Lockdown barked lightly.

"Tears of joy, joy because you really did love me the way I loved you," Flames smiled.

"What the slag are you talk-"

Lockdown interrupted himself as Flames retracted the layer of mods and showed her old armour, the cyber-ninja armour she'd found at the dump, the last thing Lockdown saw her wear.

"F-Flames?" Lockdown choked out.

"That's right, Lockdown."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3) Partners Again

"Flames…. I'm so sorry!" Lockdown embraced her.

"You remembered," Flames smiled.

"Why didn't you say anything?" the tattooed mech growled.

"Because you didn't recognize me!" Flames smacked him softly.

"I'm sorry," Lockdown looked down into her optics.

"It's okay, but…. Did you really mean everything in that flash back?" Flames asked slowly.

"Every single bit," he replied.

"I shouldn't have had left," Flames hung her head.

"I should've stopped you and told you how I felt," Lockdown sunk down with her.

He cupped her cheek and brought their lips together.

It was a passionate kiss, glossa's intertwining, embracing one another tightly.

"AWW!"

They broke apart.

Diablo was standing in the doorway.

"D!" The two yelled.

^^^^^^^  
>"So, we're partners again?" Flames smiled.<p>

"Partners," Lockdown grinned back.

Flames put a combination mod on her arms and merged the Death's Head with The Black Dragon.

"Holy slag….." Lockdown was amazed.

"Yup! A combination mod! It was expensive, but totally worth it!" Flames smiled.

"HEY! WAIT!" Diablo called.

"What, D?" the couple snapped in unison.

"Here! Some highgrade!" Diablo handed them a box full.

"For what?" Lockdown asked.

"Ya' know, just in case ya'll wanna get freaky, it feels good, especially when you're tasting it from your mate, to-"

"D!" Flames smacked her friend.

"How come you have a problem with the idea, but Lockdown doesn't!" Diablo rubbed his cheek.

"Lockdown does have a problem with-"

"No he doesn't," D pointed to the black and green hook-handed mech.

Lockdown's face was red, blissful sighs were escaping his mouth, and his optics were full of love.

Flames blushed, took the box of highgrade, and went to the ship's cargo room.

"You take care of 'er, ight?" Diablo patted Lockdown's back.

"Pit yeah I will," the bounty hunter replied.

"Okay, stop by once in a while, and don't forget to call me so I can help plan for the wedding," D laughed.

"All right, I'll be sure to do that," Lockdown bid his farewell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4) The End of Lockdown's Sad Tale

"RADIATOR! GET YOUR FILTHY GLITCHED UP SERVOS OFF FLAMES" Lockdown yelled as he ran through the Hauntings dark hallways.

"Why, Locky? Your 'Flames' is a very screamer," Radiator's voice echoed from the intercoms.

"Glitch," Lockdown muttered to himself. He and Flames had been under attack by Radiator, another bounty hunter that was instructed by the Elite Guard to capture Lockdown online or not.

Radiator had taken an interest in Flames, which resulted in rape.

Lockdown busted down Radiator's doors and stared in horror.

"LOCKDOWN!" Flames screamed.

They….

Radiator…..

She had forced her and Flames to…..

SPARKBOND…

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lockdown charged.

"TOO SLOW!" Radiator kicked him straight in the chasis.

Lockdown was losing, he coughed up energon everywhere.

"L-Lockdown…. I- I'm sorry."

Flames grabbed her laser shotgun, opened her spark chamber, and shot her spark.

"NO! YOU GLITCH! We're going to both die!" Radiator spat.

"Ex- Exactly, I know what I-I'm doing! It's for- for Lockdown," Flames smiled as her armour turned to gray, Radiator the same.

"No. No, no, no! Flames! Don't leave! NOT AGAIN!" Lockdown cradled her shell.

Tears fell from his optics as he stared at the offlined femme that was gone….. But this time, forever

Prowl stared as tears fell down Lockdown's optics.

He removed his servo from Lockdown's spark and stared at the sleeping mech.

"I am sorry for your loss…. Lockdown," Prowl kissed the bounty hunters cheek.

"I will heal your broken Spark."

With that, Prowl departed.


End file.
